How I met your mother
by MMStar2246
Summary: Not entirely based on the TV series, but it has the same concept. Quinn Fabray is a single parent and is raising her ten year old daughter, Beth. Her wife, Rachel, recently passed away and Quinn is struggling to continue without her. One day Beth asks Quinn how she met Rachel, although she is hesitant at first she decides to tell her. Told from Quinn's P.O.V. Side Brittana.
1. Chapter 1: Rain

How I met your mother

Note:

Okay, I _really_ need to stop coming up with ideas. But this idea just came to me and I just _had _to right it. I became inspired to right this story after seeing a sad episode of 'How I met your mother' entitled 'How your mother met me'.

Summary:

Not entirely based on the TV series, but it has a similar concept. Quinn Fabray is a single parent and is raising her ten year old daughter, Beth. Her wife, Rachel, recently passed away and Quinn is struggling to continue without her. One day Beth asks Quinn how she met Rachel, although she is hesitant at first she decides to tell her. Told from Quinn's P.O.V. Side Brittana.

* * *

Chapter 1: Rain

Quinn _hated_ rain. Well, maybe hate was too strong a word, she certainly _disliked_ it. Her now dead wife didn't like the word hate, she thought that it was too aggressive. The reason why she disliked rain was because it reminded her of the day that she met her wife, Rachel Berry. They had both met in a park on a rainy day. It wasn't _love_ at first sight, although she did feel something towards her. It took them two years for them to _finally_ start acting upon their feelings. Quinn always thought that she and Rachel would be together until they were old and grey, they would die at the same age and they would get buried in the same grave. But, a part of her knew that, that none of that would happen and she hat- _disliked_ that part of herself.

The rain was hitting hard against the window, the lightning was almost striking from the dark purple and cloudy sky into the ground and the thunder was rumbling. Being trapped indoors was a terrible way to spend a Saturday afternoon. Quinn was playing a game of 'Snakes and Ladders' with her daughter, Beth. Currently Quinn was losing... to a ten year old, which was embarrassing.

"I win again!" Beth beamed.

"Yay well done!" Quinn clapped.

"Can we play again?" Beth asked.

Quinn shook her head, stood up and stretched. "Sorry, sweetie, but I have work to do, can't you play the game by yourself?"

Beth shook her head. "No, I can't."

"It's possible." Quinn said, as she put her glasses on, sat down on the couch and leaned across the coffee table and tipped some things done on her laptop.

Beth laughed slightly. "Yes, it is possible to play by myself, but it's not fun." she stood up and walked over to her mother, with a pout and puppy dog eyes. "Can you please stop working and play with me?" she blinked a few times to give her puppy dog eyes more effect.

Quinn sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

Beth scowled, huffed, folded her arms tightly across her chest and stormed away from her. Quinn chuckled slightly, Beth got her looks, but she got Rachel's personality. She watched as she sat down in the corner of the room. Although Beth _looked _angry Quinn could tell that she _felt_ sad. Beth probably missed Rachel just as much as Quinn did. Quinn sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Why did Rachel have to get cancer? Why couldn't any of the doctors save her? Why couldn't it have been her instead of Rachel? She turned her attention back to Beth, she couldn't do this alone, she couldn't take care of Beth without Rachel. She needed help. Sure she had friends that could help, but they were on their Honeymoon and her other friends lived in different parts of the world. So, she didn't know who she could get to help her.

She sighed and walked over to Beth. She crouched down, so that they were face to face and held up her index finger. "One more game."

Beth's eyes light up, she smiled and nodded. She stood up and threw her fist in the air in triumph. Quinn chuckled she really was Rachel's daughter. They both walked over to and sat down on the chairs at the table and started playing the game. Quinn plastered a big smile on her face to make it look like she was enjoying playing the game, although on the inside she was feeling the _exact_ opposite. She loved Beth, but she did _not _love playing children's games with her.

Even though Quinn promised one more game, she knew that there would be more than one. While it was Beth's turn to roll the dice, Quinn looked out of the window. The rain showed no sign of stopping. _Screw the rain._

* * *

Note:

Hey guys :) sorry for the kind of angsty chapter, but this story won't always be sad.


	2. Chapter 2: How I met your mother

Chapter 2: How I met your mother

* * *

Quinn had just finished reading Beth's usual bedtime story and had put her down into bed. She turned the lamp off and blew her a kiss before leaving the room. She then sat down on the couch in the living room and checked her phone for any messages. She had one new message, from one of her best friends, Santana. The message said: _'Hey Q how are you? Your not taking those drugs that that creepy teacher sold... Are you? :-?'_ Quinn chuckled slightly at Santana's message, she remembered that Sandy Ryerdson sold drugs. She quickly replied back to her: _'I'm fine thanks, how are you and Brittany? HAHA no I'm not taking drugs, I'm not that depressed.' _Even though Quinn was depressed she promised herself that she wouldn't take drugs.

Her phone buzzed, it was another message from Santana: _'We're fine Hawaii is great! :) How's Beth doing with... You know?'_ Quinn sighed, life had never been the same for Quinn and Beth since Rachel passed away. She quickly replied with: _'I'm not sure, she wont talk about it. I think she's just trying to process what's happening and then she'll ask me questions.' _her phone buzzed again: _'Okay. Listen Q, I'm not going to pretend that I know what your going through or how you feel, because I don't know. But I want you to know that if you ever need help with anything, just ask me or/and Britt.' _Quinn smiled. It felt good to know that even though Santana didn't know how she felt, she and Brittany were still willing to help. She replied with: _'Thanks San, your the best.' _her phone buzzed again: _'I know ;)'_ Quinn chuckled at Santana's reply.

"Mum," a whiny voice called out, "I can't sleep."

"I'll be there in a minute." she replied. She quickly sent Santana a reply: _'Sorry San I need to go, Beth needs me.'_ her phone buzzed in a matter of seconds: _'It's okay I understand, bye.'_ she quickly replied: _'Bye.'_ she stood up and walked into Beth's room. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I can't sleep." she whined.

Quinn sat down on the edge of her bed. "Why?"

"I'm sad." she pouted.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at her. "Why?"

"It's just not the same without you and mummy." her voice cracked a little.

Quinn felt shivers down her spine and tears forming in her eyes. She looked straight ahead instead of looking at Beth, she didn't want her to see her crying. She sighed and nodded. "I know how you feel."

After a minute of silence Beth spoke up. "Mama, can I ask you something?"

When Quinn knew that she wasn't going to cry, she looked over at Beth and flashed her a half-smile. "Sure, what is it?"

Beth gave out a shaky breath. "How did you and mummy meet?"

Quinn looked at Beth dumbfounded, she didn't think that Beth would ask her this until she was at least fourteen or fifteenth. "Uh, why do you want to know?" she asked.

Beth shrugged. "You've never talked about or even mentioned her until she died and I guess I just want to know, I can't really explain it."

Quinn nodded. "Alright." she sat closer to her. "I'm only going to tell you one story," she held up her index finger, she was about to say something else but Beth interrupted her.

"Per night, one story per night," she smirked, "and I want you to start from the beginning, when you first met, until the end which is now."

Quinn sighed. "Fine, now get comfortable because we could be here for awhile."

Beth layed down properly with a big smile plastered on her face. "Begin."

Quinn giggled. "Okay, this is the story of how I met your mother."

* * *

Note:

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) Please review, favorite and follow, and the next chapter will be published soon :)


End file.
